dungeonmansfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
1.08b ' This is the final main build of the Dungeonmans Summer Preview. If there’s some critical bug left in the game, I’ll update to 1.08c, but otherwise it’s time to move back into full development mode. Thank you for your support during the Kickstarter! Bug fixes from 1.08: * Fixed Streamscryer’s Circlehoops constant enchant creep, which could corrupt saves. * Added an un-stuck feature that should fire if you are trapped in a wall or blown out of the level. * Fixed crash where High Guard, Wheel of Pain, and Hero/Villain Cloud combined could crash the game. * Fixed possibility of crashing the game when trying to lock items in an empty inventory. * Bandit Kings will no longer show up without textures while throwing Crimson Spittle everywhere. New Enemies: * The Paingolin, a fast charging, hero-tossing enemy that can force you into the thick of the fight. * Pouncebiters, enemies who jump in from far away, take a big mean bit, then jump out to keep themselves safe. More fun in groups! * The Bandit King and Brigand Cryoduchess, high level versions of your old Bandit favorites. * All Dread Spire enemies are now much tougherer! The Blinged Reaper * Be on the lookout for a golden statue of gambling doom! Bring heavy pockets and try your luck… More Ancient Kings! * A new method of encountering Ancient Kings is available. What are you doing to do with all those Radiant Starshards? Enemy Camps in the Wild * Deep in dangerous forests you may find hiding places of the enemy. Bandits, Brigands and Orcs roost in the wild, plotting to bring ruin to civilized lands. Gameplay Changes * Head Collector has been replaced with Storm Driver, a 2H weapon attack that gives you a short leap before swirling the weapon around 360 degrees. * Brigand Sharpshooters and Deadeyes spawn less frequently. Enemy version of Shellbreaker Shot reduces armor by 60% instead of 90% * Coldnado duration reduced, and is now based on Science score. * Vanish casting cost increased, and duration reduced to 4 rounds. * Decoymans health increased and adjusted for player Science. Bug Fixes: So many! Here’s some of them. * Rangermens will start with Stick and Move ready to go. * You’ll no longer waste actions with movement powers (Quick Dash, Blink Scrolls) by targeting invalid locations. * Charging / Pushing attacks will break down doors and barrels. * Pools will no longer give you points in Bombast. * Secret doors will only appear in locations that lead to secret rooms. * Hidden teleportals will no longer send you to empty darkness (as cool as that was) or to special rooms. * High level enemies no longer snowball into 300+ DPR death incinerators if you’ve been playing for a long period of time in one session. '''1.07 ' * New Dungeon Layouts! Explore improved and expanded dungeons, with more opportunities for movement and tactical combat. Discover secret doors and hidden rooms in unexpected places. Treasure, danger, challenge, and strangeness all await. Be wary of teleport traps that will wisk you off to locations unknown. Don’t want to land in the center of one of those bee rooms! * Increased Challenge Player magic damage has been toned down, and some monsters made stronger. Except that one guy, you know who. The Dread Spire contains greater challenge than any other location in the game. A new tier of Champion exists! Should you find and defeat one of these Ancient Kings you will be well rewarded. * Hidden Legendary Weapons Unravel the secrets of ancient war and call forth history’s weapons to the battle of today. * Ease of Travel The Cartography mastery allows you to avoid ambushes entirely as well as instantly teleport back to the Academy from the overworld. No more enemy encounters in Trivial areas! Skills and Masteries: Field Work masteries are all working properly and deliver the desired effect. Cartography changed, removed Surveying and added Pathfinding, which allows you to teleport to the Academy from anywhere in the overworld. Coldnado and Foomsplosion casting costs increased, Coldnado’s damage output reduced. Character Stats: Removed Bombast and cleared up explanation of what the four stats do. Science is more effective and makes a notable difference, especially when it comes to healing potions. Ranged Combat: Ranged attacks are now limited to six tiles away. With the camera locked on the hero, this ensures all your ranged combat will happen on screen. Equipping a shield prevents you from firing a bow. Trivial Dungeons: A new level of difficulty, Mundane, has been added where Trivial used to be. Trivial is now one step lower. This means you’ll be able to adventure longer in earlier areas without losing out on XP and Loot. When you are in a Mundane area, be aware it will likely become Trivial when you level up. '''1.06 * Crashes related to save game reading and audio loading should be fixed. Save games are now stored in your User/AppData/Roaming folder * Crashes involving the Necromanser have been fixed. * The Dread Spire will no longer teleport you shamefully back to the Convenient Scrobold Warren. New Options! * You can lock the camera on Dungeonmans from the options menu. * You can also toggle the display of small Health Bars over the monster’s heads. * Holding SHIFT will allow you to move diagonally with the arrow keys. Small icons appear in game to help you remember which key moves you where. Trivial Dungeons * Attempting to enter a dungeon that is Trivial will provoke a warning, giving you a chance to change your mind. Trivial dungeons have no loot and no experience, don’t go in them! New Monsters and Behaviors * The Razor-Jawed Jibbasnap, Winged Windsnake, and Crimson Bloodslime have joined the fight! * Enemy casters have new tricks to get you out of safety and keep their allies up in your grill. * Beware of monsters who will alert their allies about your broke, OP Rangermans arrows. Balance * Increased monster health and damage from level 6 onward. * Added a new curse! * Added new weapon modifiers to Tier 2 and 3 weapons. Better versions of the elemental effects, as well as some entirely new effects. 1.05b * Fixes for skills causing crashes for some players outside of the USA. * Fix for crashes caused in some very high level areas, preventing entrance to dungeons. * Block has been capped at 50% effectiveness. Block scores over 50% will still be calculated for the purposes of enemies with some amount of Defeat Block. * Heavy Armor armor value ever so slightly reduced. * Hero Cloud cost raised to scale with level. Decoymans initial cost lowered but also scales with level. * The Venomizer attack used by Orc Archers has been nerfed a touch. * Certain monsters whose attacks were broken and dealing 0 damage have been fixed. * Crypts have been rebalanced and now have content above level 5. Higher level crypts may prove exceedingly dangerous! 1.05: Proof of Stremf! * More enemy Champions prowl the depths than ever before, and defeating one will provide you with a Proof of Stremf, a trophy that should be redeemed with the Headmaster at the Academy. These trophies will allow the Academy Battlemaster to grant you bonus stat points, as well as build up a permanent bank of points for future graduates to spend! Visit him over in the training pit to learn more! * Better weapons and armor drop sooner: it’s been a travesty to see all these Level 5 and 6 Dungeonmens dying in gear they picked up in the Scrobold Warrens. * You can now sell all your non-magical, non-equipped arms and armor in bulk to vendors. Just select the option when talking to them. * Returning Alchemy and Library items to the Headmaster can result in immediate rewards as well as benefits for future graduates. Remember to check the Academy Warchest! 1.04c Crash / Bug Fixes: Bolster Weapon/Armor scrolls behave properly again. Eat Curse will again eat all curses, even the ones that aren’t as delicious. Using F to target creatures shouldn’t result on you targeting yourself in the face, right in the face. Experience and Leveling Monsters of level 3 and higher are worth slightly more XP. XP Penalty for monsters of lower level than the hero has been reduced. Other There are three tiers of Bolster Armor scrolls (Bolster, Fortify, Enstremfinize) with increasing levels of bonus power. PROTIPS section added during class selection. Did you know you can press F to fire your ranged weapon? Unlockable and Coming Soon classes on display during class selection. 1.04a Crash / Bug Fixes: Certain monsters that could crash the game on death won’t anymore. Rultaram is employing more equitable boot-bartering practices. Crashes from dashing out of the map are fixed. Certain scroll buffs that transitioned from inside the dungeon to out won’t cause crashes. Fixed occasional crash with bartenders selling dungeon tips. Coarse curse crashes corrected. Also “but you don’t want to remove your” messages are correct. Combat Block and Parry have been changed to be less effective against on-level creatures, but more effective against higher level creatures. Academy Development Benefits of upgrading the Academy are explained more fully when the upgrade transpires. In addition to supporting future graduates, your current Dungeonmans will receive a reward for upgrading the Academy. The Academy Warchest, near the Headmaster, will have these reward items deposited therein once earned. Character Creation The perks have been changed. Some removed, some rebalanced. The goal is to make the perks more interesting, rather than just a bunch of fiddly changes to stats. Check them out! Other When pressing R to Rest Until Healed, you can press R again to confirm. Wandering monsters spawn farther away, and won’t spawn in the room you’re in, even if part of the room is dark or out of sight. Made gateways to dungeons and ruins in the overworld more prominent visually. Clearer indications of results from Identify and Bolster Armor/Weapon Rhombus of Rime now correctly deals frost damage instead of untyped. Gelatinous Cubes look out! 1.04 Known Issues: Overworld encounters don’t get much stronger than level 4 or 5, no matter how far out you travel. Dungeons and ruins continue to grow, and the Dread Spire is at the maximum challenge appropriate for Dungeonmens of level 12. This is the number one content priority for the next build. Towns and town shops lack diversity, currently the shops don’t provide a gear past early grade. Rings were removed from the build at the last minute. Don’t worry, they’ll be back! Content: The Necromanser is available for players able to bring back the proper secrets to the Academy! Unlocking this class will allow your current all future Dungeonmens to spend Mastery points on terrible powers fueled by totally sweet skulls. Dungeons now contain appropriate monsters, armor and weapons for levels 1-12. While adventuring, there is an indicator on the information bar next to the area name explaining how a victory in this area would be viewed, based on the relative difficulty to your level. A terrible crystal spire awaits in the far south east! There you’ll find Dread Foom and Mazzik the Grieving, insane masterminds behind the purpleonian invasion. New scrolls have been added at higher levels, for defense and offense alike. Fightermans: **** Putting your first point in two-handed weapons now gives you Press The Attack, a great power for taking one step forward and swinging on ranged enemies just out of reach. Rangermans: The second power in Skirmish Archer was replaced with Many Feathered Shooting Stance, which lets you automatically fire a second arrow at a target near your first one when shooting. Wizardmans: Bunch of number fiddling with spellpower. Early spells are a little more punchy than in 1.03, late game spells much more so. '1.03 ' Known (Major)Issues: Boss rooms in Dungeons sometimes still trigger and lock when the player isn’t near them. Shops! Buying and selling has an actual working interface. Shop content and prices still wonky. Fallen Heroes! Dungeonmens who get killed may linger on in one form or another. If you return to the location where a previous hero has fallen, search carefully! Depending on the level of the fallen hero, you can gain some bonus experience, a powerful weapon, or… Option Menu! Press ESC to option the options menu. Music and SFX volumes can be changed. VIM input support! HJKLYUBN can be used to navigate in addition to the numpad and arrow keys. Dungeons: Two new dungeon visual types added, one new dungeon music. World dungeon distributions changed: ruins/graveyards now found in forests exclusively. Content: Player HP reduced at early levels. All heroes have stamina from the beginning, even if they don’t use it. Master Armorer enemies have added points of Defeat Armor. Goon Destroyers pushed back to level 8, new enemies of ranges 4-7 added in. Archery: Ranged damage reduced slightly. Two points in Archery gives the Ranger Focuspower, which gives a damage bonus to any shot fired after at least three rounds of not firing. Crashes / Bugs Input buffering on new dungeon screens has been cleared. UI bugging out on new character creation after death is fixed. dmCue.Play() crash fixed. Movement delay for level up screen and buff fx reduced by 50% '1.02 ' Crashes: one_punk_hookshot crash fixed crypt generation crashes fixed crash when generating mid-tier magical gear Bee crashes fixed Death by Goon Crusher crash fixed Leaving the Identify screen without identifying an item crash fixed Other Bugs Barrels don’t get stuck when the game reloads Masteries that were blocked from purchase even when they shouldn’t have been have been fixed. Feedback window now uses Shift-Enter to send. Accidentally going up/down stairs when using power has been fixed. Hotkeys save correctly! Content: Early monsters health increased, damage slightly decreased. Idea is that they live through one or two more attacks. Undeads work correctly, there should be a stiff challenge in Ruins for characters of level 3~5. Ruins further south and east will be stronger. Players should be able to traverse a Ruin, find stairs down to the Crypt, clear the crypt and defeat a boss therein. Sword and Board: Shield Rush now addles the target and adjacent enemies, pushing back their cooldowns for two rounds. Stamina cost reduced from 16(!) to 5 Wreck Armor stamina cost increased to 12 High Guard stamina cost increased to 10 Applied Wizardry Bolt of Foom way less OP. '1.01 ' Fixed crash for Scroll of Carefully Escape Dungeon Fixed some UI issues.